The Successors
by Eucleia
Summary: Teacher and student. Master and protégé. Friend and lover. Armin, Jean, and Mikasa must learn to fill the shoes of their superiors, but no one ever said it would be painless and easy. Short stories of how Mikasa became Erwin's Captain, how Jean became the Fourteenth Commander, and how Armin became the Scouting Legion's resident logical genius.
1. Part I - The Sword

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I saw this amazing fanart "Successors" by Miaou on Tumblr (seriously, go check it out) and couldn't resist writing a little something for each of the three "pairings" depicted in the art. **

**There are three pairings: Mikasa and Levi, Jean and Erwin, Armin and Hanji, and this piece is about the first pair. I know the art is not meant to be romantic of any kind, but to make this work (at least in my head), I made it Rivamika or Levimika (or whatever the ship is called). However, I know that this pairing has come under fire for the age difference between the two, and because of that I edged up everyone's age to about ten years older. So this takes place in the future of the SnK universe. **

**It's a bit angsty for some themes, but I liked the way it turned out. Happy reading!**

**Also, don't worry, _Hawkeye and the General_ will be updated soon! I just needed a bit of a break from the upcoming chapter...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the published stories or characters I write about in my own work, nor do I make any profit from my writing.**

* * *

_How had it come to this?_

Levi spluttered blood and felt its warmth track down his cheek. He raised a scarlet hand to wipe away the offending liquid but stopped short when he heard the deafening sound of a Titan's roar. It sounded nearby but it might have been more than a few hundred feet away to half a mile away, and in this damn forest, soldiers couldn't be too sure.

_So this was how it was going to end. The same goddamn forest that Eld and Petra…Oluo…Gunther. I'm sorry…_

He rested his head against the tree his battered body was leaning crookedly on and released the bloody and broken blades from their handles, flinging both away from him unceremoniously. Without replacements, the handle grips were useless anyway. They clattered against the steaming remains of a small Titan Connie Springer had brought down earlier.

_My squad. _He thought dimly, each of their hard-set faces glimmering in his tired head. They were no longer the stupid brats they'd been ten years ago, though they still acted like it most of the time. Each had become a deadly elite soldier in his or her own right, with their own quirks and mannerisms he'd become quite accustomed to and, though he wouldn't admit it, loved. _Erwin will find them a new captain. One who hasn't gotten careless. _He was sure he knew who the Commander would choose, and he grimly hoped she wouldn't meet the same fate as he. _At least she obeyed the order._

At the beginning of the day, he had commanded his squad to search the perimeter of the forest while he would take the center, and to report back to him within half an hour at the southernmost edge. They'd been flooded with six Titans and an Abnormal almost as soon as he'd finished giving the order and though they'd immediately taken to action, he'd seen the surprise and bewilderment in their faces, hindering their normally well-executed maneuvers. _We should have been more prepared for something like that. _The Abnormal had violently plucked one of his own steel wires as he had swung in front of it, pushing Sasha Blouse out of another Titan's meaty reach, yelling at her to take the rest of the squad around the perimeter and _do their fucking job_. He'd been flung backwards so quickly, his usual sharp mind hadn't had time to catch up to what was happening until he'd landed in the Abnormal's hot and sticky mouth and felt its hardened teeth clamp down on his middle, effectively breaking his spine. All he had felt was the pain, the raw agony of severed nerves, the excruciating misery of cracked bones and torn muscle, as he whipped his head back and released a shriek of despair in realization. Though he'd somehow managed to bring the Titan down without the use of his legs, he couldn't do much more than sit where he'd roughly landed against a tree after the bloody fight, the maneuver gear useless without movement from his lower body. He had tied the remains of his cloak and jacket around his stomach to suppress the blood loss but scarlet was already beginning to show through both, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out.

_Shit. Fucking shit. _He tried once again to move his legs in a vain attempt, even unbuckling the tight straps of the gear for more ease. The crashing racket from the nearby Titan grew louder, and Levi strained his muscles trying, almost desperately, to get them to move. When they didn't respond, he breathed deeply, focusing on _in, out, in out_ and closed his was time, then.

_Eren still needs to be protected, the stupid kid. If my death can save him, so be it._

Reaching inside his left boot, he drew out a long, but ordinary knife; the ebony handle was considerably worn from multiple years of previous usage, but the blade gleamed proudly as he stared at his bloody reflection in the metal.

_But if I'm going to die, it will be on my own terms. _

He clasped the knife in his hand across his ruined stomach, closed his eyes, and waited for the Titan.

* * *

When the beast finally emerged from the trees, with the dusty air giving it a more washed out appearance than usual, Levi gripped the knife tightly in his hand and stared into its dull eyes with his usual bored and determined expression. _Come on you meatsack. I'm right here._ He knitted his brows together, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck and into his shirt. He loosened the bloody cravat from his neck and wrapped it around his hand as a makeshift bandage. _Do me a favor, and hurry up. I want this quick._

Dragging its massive feet, it ambled slowly toward him with its grinning mouth dripping hot saliva, and Levi's bleary mind instinctively classified it as a normal 12-meter class: big and stupid.

_I'm coming Petra, Gunther. Just…a little while longer. _

The Titan was almost to him, its pink arm outstretched, when his ears picked up the familiar whirring sounds of 3D maneuver gear, and he snapped up his heavy head to see two green blurs fly by the arms of the Titan, who was now uninterested in him and preoccupied with the moving targets.

"Captain!" he heard someone yell, but his mind was beginning to go faint from the blood loss and overexertion, and he couldn't tell who it was. He narrowed his eyes and spat out bile, scowling. _These kids never listen to orders._

"Get Jaeger and haul his ass back to Wall Rose!" he managed to screech out, coughing from his damaged lungs. _Goddamnit!_ His heart was threatening to explode inside his chest and he felt fresh blood ooze from his stomach wound.

A crack and the satisfying sound of blades slicing into flesh answered him, and he squinted through blurry eyes, trying to see what was happening. Blood streamed from his hairline, thoroughly blinding him, and he felt his grasp on the knife loosen, his strength finally failing. _Is it…finally time? But where is…?_

"Captain!" the voice shrieked again, but closer this time, and he heard heavy footsteps running toward where he slumped against the tree.

"Get the Captain's horse!" he heard someone else order frantically that might have been Eren, and felt a hand rest lightly on his neck.

"He's still alive," a garbled voice said calmly. "But look," a pause, "there's too much blood loss. Even Historia can't fix this up right now. We have to get him back to the Wall."

Levi breathed heavily and tried to raise his hand.

"Captain, don't move too much." _Was that Armin? _

"Someone help me carry him. Will he be alright riding back on a horse? We've still got the last cart," another warbled voice cut in.

"Put me on the damn horse," Levi growled out, his respiration coming short and shallow.

"Captain! The blood, it's–"

"Do it, Cadet," he ground out, his insides aching and throbbing with every breath. He still couldn't see from the blood in his eyes.

Though his squad members had ranked up much further than lowly cadets, out of respect for him and the present situation, no one bothered to correct him. "Sir!" He heard shuffling and the clip-clopping of a horse being brought to him, and someone hefted him under the arms to a standing position. Without the use of his legs, it was considerably more fatiguing than usual and he gasped in frustration.

"Hold on Captain, we'll try to be as gentle as possible, but you gotta help us out a little. Can you move your legs?"

Levi didn't answer for a few moments, despair and shame descending on his shoulders. "No," he bit out.

A cloth was dragged across his face and he cracked open his eyes. His squad stared back at him with troubled faces. Jean Kirstein was supporting him, somewhat, as they leaned standing against the tree.

"Just get me on the damn horse," he ordered again. "Where's Jaeger?"

"Here Captain," Eren stepped forward and saluted, trying not to look at the bloody mess that was his squad leader.

"Take Ackerman and Springer and get your asses back to Wall Rose. Tell Erwin the mission failed," Levi tried to heave himself up against the tree, clutching onto Jean's jacket for support. "The rest of the team and I will rendezvous with you at headquarters. Get going."

"Sir…"

"That's an _order _Jaeger!" Levi snarled, already feeling his head beginning to droop from exhaustion.

_Almost there…Erd…Oluo. Wait for me._

"With all due respect, _Captain_, I'd like to request to accompany you back to headquarters," he heard Mikasa state quietly.

Levi spat out more blood. "Do whatever the hell you want Ackerman, just…tell Jaeger to…to…" he slumped against Jean, going limp.

"Captain!" Jean cried, and immediately released the rest of Levi's maneuver gear. He swung his superior's debilitated legs into a proper carrying position, his usual hard eyes beginning to mist over.

"Get him onto the horse, now!" Mikasa's own eyes widened and she pressed a hand on her stomach. "We make for Wall Rose _immediately_."

* * *

Two days had passed, and Mikasa sat by her Captain's bedside in Headquarters wondering if things would have turned out differently had she been at his side, the way she had promised him two years ago.

_"I will always protect Eren, Captain, but he doesn't need me watching over his shoulder anymore."_

_"Oh? Has Jaeger finally grown up from being a whiny brat?" _

_Mikasa smiled softly. "Almost. He's twenty-three now. Barely a brat anymore. You on the other hand…you've gotten a bit careless in your old age, Captain," she teased him lightly._

_"I know how to take care of myself, Ackerman. Go play someone else's babysitter if you're out of work."_

_"Understood Captain. But it is not because you need protecting. But because I have realized that my place from now on is __**beside you**__." She said in all seriousness. _

_Levi stared at her with a hard face, realizing what she had just said. His eyes widened ever so slightly, pupils dilating to pinpoints, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Ackerman. Do you even know what in the hell is coming out of your stupid mouth?" he had gripped her shoulder tightly. "You can't...you can't possibly…"_

_"I do, Captain. And I'm sorry. I usually don't let my emotions take hold of me like this. But with the first expedition in six months beyond the Wall tomorrow…"_

_"Fine Ackerman." He had given her one of his rare smiles. "What would you say if I told you that I wouldn't want you anywhere else?" He turned away from her._

_"Then I would say: it would be my pleasure, Captain." _

Mikasa scrunched up the soft bedsheets in a fist and silently willed the tears not to rain down just yet. The rest of the squad had been informed earlier that day, all of them stunned silent by the heart-wrenching news. Eren had retreated to the basement, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, and Armin and Sasha had left as well to watch over him.

"How dare you leave me. How dare you leave _us_," she whispered, leaning closer to the Captain's body, and smoothing his black hair from his forehead. She clutched her stomach. "What will the rest of the Scouting Legion say? What are we supposed to do?" _What am I supposed to do? _She cupped his cold cheek, feeling hot tears dribble guiltily down her face and watched them splash onto his bare chest. "It seems even Humanity's Strongest isn't as invincible as we thought." She studied the skin in front of her, dragging a finger across muscle indented and outlined from decades of wearing the maneuvering gear, memorizing every scar and wound.

She leaned her head down to Levi's chest, desperately hoping to hear a faint heartbeat, something the doctors had missed, _anything_.

But there was nothing. No thud of life, no sneer of condescension from her superior, no heart beating, no scathing remarks from his stiff lips, no whisper of forbidden passion, no _nothing._

_What did I expect? A miracle?_ She stood up, drying her eyes on her sleeve, and righted the sheets covering the Captain. Catching his cold hand in her own, she brought it to her quivering lips, and for the last time, kissed the soft skin of his knuckles as softly and as gently as she could manage. _Oh Captain. My Captain. Why didn't you let me follow?_

* * *

Commander Erwin Smith met her outside Levi's door, and ushered her to his office. Once they were in the safe confinement of the room, he said grimly, "You're to be my next Captain, Ackerman. I'm sure you already knew that."

"Sir!" Mikasa saluted sharply, eyes burning with threatening tears. Of course she'd known. Levi had told her countless times before every mission that she was to be his successor should something go wrong. _You're strong, Ackerman. Erwin knows that._

"Beginning in two days, you're to lead the second attempt in the Forest of Giant Trees. No more mistakes," his eyes flashed, but dimmed when he saw his subordinate's face. "Levi was a valuable soldier, and frankly, I'm not sure what to do without his skill. I'm not asking you to be Levi, Ackerman. But you're my top soldier and I'm trusting you with this responsibility."

"Understood sir." She held her salute, and gritted her teeth. _Captain. Levi. I'll make you proud._

Erwin drew something out from a pocket. "Levi would have wanted you to have it, Ackerman." He held out a long, thin knife. Its black handle was losing its polish, and the blade was a little dull, but she clutched it to her chest when she noticed a few words written in gilded letters: _The Choice Is Yours._

"Passed down from every Captain of the Scouting Legion since its birth. Use it only when needed," Erwin stood up and clenched his remaining hand tightly against his side. "The cremation will begin tomorrow at 1300 hours. Dismissed, Ackerman."

"Sir!" she saluted again, and walked out heavily.

"One more thing…Mikasa." Erwin paused and she stopped in her tracks. "Though I didn't approve of your…relationship with the Captain, know that I truly wanted to see Levi happy and satisfied. I am grateful to you."

Mikasa squeezed her eyes and nodded calmly, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Did Levi know?" Erwin's stern voice lilted across the office.

Mikasa felt her stomach flip flop and turned back to the tall man, her eyes on fire. "Of course he knew, Commander. I told him immediately after I found out," she bit out as respectfully as she could. _Levi must have told the Commander_ she thought, frustrated. Levi told Erwin _everything._

Erwin continued to stare out the window. "I would have liked to see his face when the time comes, Ackerman."

Mikasa knitted her eyebrows together. "I'm sorry I'll have to be taken out of commission in about seven months, Commander. But I fully intend to fulfill my duty as your Captain until then–"

"We'll talk more when that time is upon us. For now, do your best. I will accept no less," Erwin turned to face her, his eyes cold and calculating.

Mikasa saluted again and fled the office back to her own quarters. _Damn you Erwin! Damn you to hell!_ She thought furiously as she slammed her door and locked it, desperately wanting to wake up from this nightmare. She slouched against the wall and slid to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. _He would have found out sooner or later anyway. _She sighed in defeat.

Flipping over the long knife in her hands, she fingered the handle, trying to remember if she'd ever seen Levi use the weapon. It had been in his hand when they'd found him broken against the tree in the forest, but it hadn't been bloody with use, she recalled. Her fingernails caught on several tiny inscriptions in the handle and squinting in the candlelight, she saw names etched neatly in a column. Her eyes caught the last name, a fresh inscription, and a little bigger than the others: _17__th__. Levi._

* * *

The cremation was swift and private. The rest of the Scouting Legion had finally been told, but as another expedition beyond the wall had been planned for the next day, most members were away, preparing for the departure. Mikasa's squad-mates, no, _her squad_, was there, and with solemn faces they crossed Levi's blades in an X over his uniformed chest and lifted their former leader onto the small pyre. Erwin lit it himself and stared deeply into the flames that devoured his former Captain, his face betraying no emotion.

Mikasa had saluted as Levi's body was laid down on the dry wood, and hardened her heart, silently willing her body to find the strength to look away. But she couldn't, and her dark eyes watched as the Captain's body melted away to ash. He would no longer wield the deadly double blades, fly gracefully through the air as a deadly weapon, continue to be humanity's savior, keep her warm at night. No. She would try to take his place as Erwin's second-in-command, and Mikasa was absolutely certain she wouldn't be able to live up to the Thirteenth Commander's high expectations. Though Levi had once stated her skill and prowess with the 3DMG had become equal to his own, she had always felt inferior just watching him. Shaking those thoughts from her exhausted head, she noticed Erwin and Hanji making their way toward her.

"Orders and squad formation for tomorrow, Ackerman. You'll ride with us to the ten mile marker from the Wall and then depart for the Forest from there for the second attempt," Erwin handed her a few sheets of paper, and Mikasa accepted them delicately. "Your squad will remain the same, as I'm sure you wanted. Keep Jaeger and Kirstein in check." Erwin nodded to her and left, stopping to salute the remains of the pyre as he walked past.

"Mikasa," Hanji adjusted her glasses. "I'm so sorry. The Captain was…Levi...was," she hung her head and wrung her hands, and Mikasa touched her shoulder in consolation.

"Squad Leader. Soldiers die every day. We cannot let one death force us to our knees in submission. The Captain would say the same," Mikasa said softly.

"Mikasa," Hanji repeated and took the younger woman's hand in her own. "I'm not talking about Levi, I'm talking about _you_."

Mikasa reeled back and met Hanji's soft eyes. "The Commander has replaced me as his second-in-command, Squad Leader. I will do whatever it takes to–"

"_Captain_." Mikasa grimaced at her new title. "I _know_." Hanji glanced over to where the rest of the Special Operations Squad was waiting. She leaned in closer. "And you will have to tell them sooner or later. Please don't wait."

Hanji saluted and left Mikasa with a feeling of dread and a bitter taste in her mouth.

_But now is not the time Hanji. Now is not the time._

* * *

Under Mikasa's careful direction, the second attempt in the Forest of Giant Trees was successful. _No more mistakes _she had reiterated to the squad as they entered the massive trees again, telling them to take the perimeter once more and that she would take the center, just as Levi had done two days prior. What Erwin didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Returning to the exact spot where Levi had fallen, the ground still dark with dried blood, she knelt by the tree, placing a hand on the dirty bark. Here she could mourn in private, if only for a few moments, and the tears came like a hurricane.

_You left me Levi. _

She noticed something white and out of place against the dark muted colors of the forest, and leaning to inspect it, saw it was the remains of Levi's last cravat. Mikasa snatched it, feeling the soft cloth and the crusted blood flake off. She stuffed it into her jacket pocket and whipped her green cloak violently around her, releasing the twin wires from their holsters in a cloud of gas and misery. Her fury would serve as a crutch for the completion of the mission for now.

_No more tears. I will do my job. I will continue to support the Commander and Eren in any way possible. The Captain would do the same._

* * *

Mikasa adjusted the straps of her son's maneuvering gear. "Stay close to me," she ordered sharply, and then sighed. "Twenty-one and you still can't put on your gear correctly. It's too loose here," she pointed to his hips, "and here," she pointed to his chest.

"It's fine, Mother," the young man snapped back. "The Commander said my skill with the 3DMG surpassed even Father. I know how to take care of myself."

Mikasa was silent, hearing Levi's own patronizing voice in their son. True, the boy had inherited his father's looks, and talent and deadliness with the gear and swords at an early age, but he was hotheaded and rash, almost to the point of reckless. None of Levi's cool demeanor and calm collectedness had managed to show through and Mikasa often wondered if the boy's temper came from her. "Fine. Just stay close to the rest of the squad. I don't entirely agree with Jean's formation," she breathed out and frowned. "Let's go."

Mother and son met the Fourteenth Commander and the Special Operations Squad in the courtyard of Headquarters and mounted their horses, hearts pounding with the anticipation of another expedition beyond the walls. The Titans were less in number these days, but they were still a threat, and the Scouting Legion still had work to do in recovering lost territory.

"Captain," Jean nodded to her and turned to her son, "Ackerman. Ready to go when you are. Follow the formation this time, Squad Leader."

"Of course, Commander," her son acknowledged and edged further away from the taller man and closer to Eren with whom he started to converse.

Jean gave the command and the horses snorted and thundered down the main road, green cloaks billowing out behind them and creating clouds of dust, as the Scouting Legion ventured out beyond the wall for their next mission. As they left the safety of stone, Mikasa eyed her son, his black hair styled in the military's traditional undercut whipping behind him as he rode hard, and for a moment in the pale sunlight, she thought she saw Levi once more, his narrow eyes reflected in her son's angular face. But the vision was fleeting and she turned to face forward once again.

_I hope you are proud of what Erwin and I have accomplished during his time as Commander. _

_I hope you are proud of Eren and Jean and the rest of your squad. These past twenty-two years have stolen some of them away, but know that they did not die in vain. _

_I hope you are proud of what your son has become. He's so much like you that it breaks my heart to even look at him sometimes._

_I wanted to stand beside you, Captain. But instead of fighting next to you, I've taken your place. I did not want to. _

_I will stand beside you once again when the time comes. But for now, stand beside me, and give me your strength._

_I have been many things in my life, Levi. Daughter. Protector. Lover. Soldier. _

_But I did not want to be your successor._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it was alright! The next two parts should come out as soon as I'm finished with them. Thanks for reading!**

**As usual, message me here or on Tumblr if you have any questions, comments, concern, suggestions (seriously, if you guys have any requests or want me to write something for you, don't hold back! I'd love to do something for my readers, since you're all so awesome!)**


	2. Part II - The Crown

**Author's Note: Here is Part II! I finished this at like, four in the morning, so I apologize for any mistakes and lack of inspiration. It's set in the same future as the first part, so read that first (or not, whichever you like). **

* * *

Jean dragged his feet on the muddy trail, sludging through the wet muck and swearing softly. Though they were almost close to their rendezvous point, Mikasa had warned that the Commander didn't take kindly to tardiness and had ordered the Special Operations Squad to leg it, double-time.

"Three miles!" he heard her shout into the rain, and he shifted his gear on his hips, straining his back under the heavy cloak and pack. _Fuck, Mikasa! We can't all run twenty miles in full gear after giving birth!_

Now _that_ had caused quite the stir once she had come out with the news. A year ago, she had gathered them in the dining hall of their Headquarters, her face unreadable, saying she had something important to say.

_"I'm pregnant." _

_Silence. Six pairs of bulging eyes stared back at her and she briefly regretted telling her squad._

_Then: "You're __**what**__," from Eren. "H-how? Are you sure, Mikasa? I mean…"_

_"What do you mean __**how **__Eren? You're twenty-five, you figure it out," she frowned. "And I'm sure. I'm already beginning to show." She gave him a hard glare. "I'm sorry for not telling anyone sooner," she addressed the rest of the team, "but I didn't want to worry anyone during the last mission."_

_Suddenly Sasha squealed, prompting the men to cover their ears. "Boy or girl, Mikasa?" she bounced in her chair, "and when are you due?" she grinned, hands flying in different directions in her excitement._

_"When…" Eren's green eyes were still wide with confusion. Armin looked on the verge of tears, but his face was glowing._

_Mikasa ignored her adopted brother and answered Sasha, "Boy," she gave a small smile. "And I'll have to take leave in about four months."_

_Historia squeezed her hand and laughed. "Well, __**that's**__ the best news we've had in weeks!"_

_While the women fussed over Mikasa, Jean clenched his fists. __**She was pregnant?!**__ Since when? And with __**who**__? He felt his heart begin to pick up speed as his childhood crush flew out the window. "Too late," his mind whispered cynically. He supposed he should have said something earlier, but with the death of their Captain still heavy in their hearts, he had wanted to wait before finally revealing his long-suppressed feelings._

_"Erm, Mikasa…" Eren ventured slowly. "Exactly __**who**__ is the father?"_

_Mikasa froze and her smile vanished. Connie and Sasha grimaced at her stern face, all color and emotion drained from it. She gritted her teeth and dropped her eyes to the wooden table in front of them._

_"The Captain." She finally said at length._

Jean hardened his fingers around the straps of his pack as he remembered.

_The Captain. Captain Levi._ There was no way he would have been able to compete with _him_. But it was strangely fitting that the Scouting Legion's two most capable soldiers had eventually drifted toward each other.

When Mikasa had taken her leave from her position as Captain to prepare for the birth of her son, the matter of who would become the temporary squad leader had been shoved to the top of their squad's list of _debacles_, as Eren called their problems.

_"Jean." Mikasa stated flatly, a hand resting on her swollen belly._

_"What about Jean?" Connie questioned, sitting in her room with the rest of the squad. They were anxiously awaiting the arrival of a doctor. Jean crossed his arms and didn't look up._

_"I want him to be Captain in my absence."_

So Jean had, almost reluctantly, taken her place for half a year, not fully certain if Mikasa had chosen well.

_You've never really been sure of yourself, Jean._ Marco's freckled face would spontaneously appear in his mind during his deepest moments of self-doubt, nightmares about his friend's casual death usually ensuing afterward. _But you should, Jean. Your strength doesn't lie in your power, but your ability to judge situations immediately. Just go with it._

So he led the next six Special Operations missions fiercely, each move precisely calculated and twice-thought-over, his sharp mind quickly adjusting to any skirmishes they came across. Together the expeditions totaled more intel and Titan kills than the past two years' Spec Op missions had yielded, something Mikasa had warmly congratulated him on once the news was brought to her.

But now, Jean shrugged off the rain and quickened his pace, his boots squelching beneath him as he panted from his exertion, determined to catch up to Mikasa. She was just a few paces ahead of him, and he'd be damned if he let that woman beat him to the next marker again.

Two blurs rushed by him, spattering mud. "What the hell!" he growled, wiping his face, but stopped short when he recognized the lone rider leading a vacant horse. He gave a small gasp of confusion, and struck his fist across his chest in a salute. "Commander sir!" Jean desperately hoped the Commander hadn't heard his curse. _Marco always said I didn't think before opening my mouth._

The dark figure atop the occupied horse swiveled in the saddle and Erwin Smith's hard face turned to gaze into his. "Kirstein. Good. You're here," he acknowledged. "Come with me." He gestured to the empty saddle behind him.

"Sir?..." Jean scrambled to find the appropriate words, but none were forthcoming and he stuttered.

"You're dismissed from training today. I'll send word to Ackerman later. Get on the horse, Kirstein." The Commander turned his own horse around and stopped in front of Jean, who was still muddied and sweaty with nerves.

"O-of course…sir!" he wiggled his way up into the damp saddle, grabbing the reins in his hands, his legs screaming in gratification and relief.

"Back to Headquarters, Kirstein. I need to speak with you."

* * *

Once Jean had washed and appeared slightly less disheveled, he stepped into the Commander's office, noting the dark muted colors and expansive desk in front of the window. Erwin was standing with his back to him and Jean winced as his eyes shifted over the empty sleeve.

_What could he possibly want from __**me**__?_

"I hear from the Captain that you showed exceptional performance during her leave," Erwin began, cocking his head to face the younger man. "What say you?"

Jean paled visibly and clasped his hands behind his back in the "at-ease" position. "With all due respect sir, I don't believe my actions as Squad Leader during that time were enough to mediate her praise. I did the best I could."

Erwin's mouth twitched at the sides, and Jean wasn't sure if he saw a ghost of a smile or not. The Commander hadn't shown any mirth since Captain Levi's death.

"The Captain tells me that the total kill count numbered ninety-eight under your leadership. And Squad Leader Zoë has informed me that the Titans you captured for her are the finest specimens she's ever had the pleasure of…testing on. Your best," the Commander turned to him, eyes flashing, "has opened up a rare opportunity for you, Kirstein. Something you should not take lightly." He slid a folder across the desk toward Jean. "In a few months from now, you will be evaluated for possible promotion, and will result in your removal from Ackerman's squad should you pass and accept. Though I understand your attachment to Special Operations, I highly recommend that you consider it."

Jean stared in astonishment before closing the distance between the desk and himself. With a nod from Erwin, he picked up the folder, thumbing through the documents, each embossed with the Commander's own seal.

"I will personally be overseeing your evaluation, Kirstein. If you pass, you will take Mike Zacharius's place as one of my four Squad Leaders." Erwin's face hardened again; he was obviously remembering the demise of his close friend.

_Mike Zacharius…but…he's been dead for eleven years!_

"I've been waiting for a soldier as capable as Zacharius since his death. Jaeger would have been my first choice, but as he is still burdened with his temper and…ability, I am left with my second," Erwin answered Jean's unspoken question. "I will give you one week to decide. Dismissed."

With a slight twist in his lips and his mind fuzzy with incredulity, Jean saluted and treaded carefully out of the room, afraid his mouth would burst and start spewing bewildered profanities.

_Shit. What?_

His thoughts raced to find a possible explanation, but couldn't find one that was plausible.

_Second choice? After Eren? The Commander…__**what?!**__ Moved up to squad leader, working with veterans I've never seen before, I'm not as good as __**them**__!_

He trudged down into the courtyard and sat down on the steps, flipping through the papers the Commander had given him. He raked a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration.

_Which do I choose?_

* * *

"I hear you're leaving, Jean," Mikasa pulled open her door and let him in, her son sleeping in her arms.

Jean scratched the back of his head, eyeing the small bundle before replying, "I'm sorry, Mikasa. You know I would have liked to stay with Spec Op, but the Commander put me in a tight corner. He's…manipulative, to say the least."

"You'll do well as squad leader. He picks only the very best, you know," Mikasa said softly.

"If he hadn't been at my evaluation I'm sure I would have done worse," Jean chuckled nervously, recalling his testing a few weeks before. Erwin hadn't said a single word as Jean pushed through his exams, silently gliding through the trees as he slashed at the Titan dummies in record time. The Commander had only shown a sliver of emotion when Jean had told him that he would accept his offer, raising his eyebrows and shaking his hand as they walked back to Headquarters.

Mikasa smoothed a shock of black hair from her son's eyes as he opened them, and Jean was suddenly aware of the deep, penetrating gaze from the little one. Dark gray pierced hazel and Jean fought the foolish urge to stand and salute; there was no mistake that Captain Levi was the child's father.

Jean sighed, and pulled his uniform tighter around himself. "I should go, Mikasa. The Commander wants to run through a new formation with his squad at 1500 hours. I…shouldn't be late."

Mikasa nodded, gently shifting her son to her hip (Jean thought that it was very odd, seeing Mikasa be so tender to someone other than Eren, and…Levi, he supposed) and said, "Erwin trusts you, Jean. More than you realize."

He sighed, a bit too loudly. "It's not that I think he doesn't trust me. It's just that I'm not _good enough_ to warrant a rank as high as squad leader, Mikasa."

"You were in the top ten of our class," she said sternly, "and the best at the maneuvering gear according to our instructor. That should count for something," she stated roughly. Her son was quiet, gazing dolefully at Jean.

"Erwin's other squad leaders are _veterans_, Mikasa. They've been going beyond the Walls since before we were _born_," he snapped. "_I'm_ a _liability_."

"The Commander has his reasons for specifically choosing you and not Eren," Mikasa shot back, the words rolling quickly off her tongue, "even though he ranked above you. The only way for you to find out why is to be sure of yourself." Her face softened.

_Yes, Jean. Why can't you be sure of yourself? _Marco's disembodied voice resonated throughout his brain, jolting him.

"I get it, Captain. I'm just…," he trailed off, still internally battling himself. _Damn! _"Tell the rest of the squad I said hello," he stood up to leave.

"I will," Mikasa placed her son in a small crib at the back of the room before showing Jean out. "We'll miss you, you know."

"Like hell you will," Jean gave a crooked smile, holding out his hand. "Find Jaeger someone else to argue with."

Mikasa glanced at Jean's proffered hand before knocking it out of the way, wrapping her arms around the taller man in a slightly awkward hug.

He stood still, stunned at her sudden outburst of affection, "Mikasa–"

"Come visit us before your next expedition, Jean," she said into his shoulder, "Be safe." She released him and turned away quickly.

"Of…course, Captain," he said slowly, still startled by the normally stoic woman's uncharacteristic embrace.

"I promise."

* * *

"_What the hell are you doing, Ackerman?_" Jean yelled out. "_HOLD. YOUR. POSITION!_"

The teenager twisted in his gear, grinning as he flew backward through the trees. "Just testing out a new move Hanji told me about, Squad Leader!" he gave a _whoop_ and flung himself in the air, turning a flip as one of his wires shot from its holster.

Jean growled and circled around a tree, turning the corner tightly to catch up with the boy. _Damn your son, Mikasa!_ The wily sixteen-year-old had managed to place in the top ten of his trainees' class, and had eagerly decided to follow _Mom_ into the Survey Corps, landing a spot in Jean's squad. The boy had extraordinary potential, and Jean had immediately picked up on his unusual inborn talent with the maneuvering gear. _Something passed down from his infamous father_. But the boy never _exactly_ followed instructions, preferring to disregard Jean's commands and going about tasks his own way.

Jean caught up with the boy, who was attempting to imitate a monkey, swinging himself from tree to tree without using any gas.

"Ackerman. For the last time: _follow the fucking order._" He swore, signaling to the rest of his squad to go on ahead. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have to report you to the Commander."

"Fine, fine," the boy pulled out his dual swords, his right hand flipping the blade into a backhand grip. "Just don't tell Mom."

Jean didn't respond, and shot from the tree he was hanging from, gas billowing out behind him as he raced through the branches.

He let his mind wander as he completed the day's training with his squad, still keeping a vigilant eye on Ackerman. It had been fifteen years since he had joined Erwin's side, taking Mike Zacharius's place as one of the Commander's most trusted men. Erwin hardly ventured out beyond the Walls anymore, the loss of his right arm becoming a burden more and more as he aged, so Jean often took his place as the commanding officer of Scouting Legion missions alongside Mikasa, always following Erwin's formations and instructions perfectly and without alteration. There hadn't been any mishaps under their orders yet.

Jean caught sight of the rest of his squad awaiting his next command. He gave a hand signal, and they dispersed, laughing loudly, relieved that training was over for the day. Mikasa's son spun around, his swords slashing at stray branches, leaves littering the forest ground below him, and Jean watched as he attempted another ridiculous move with the gear.

_We need to have a talk about your son, Captain._

* * *

"_What?_" Jean slammed the blades back into their cases and holstered the handles underneath his arms.

"The Commander is terminally ill, Jean," Mikasa said, tightening the strap across her chest. "He sent me to catch you before you returned to Headquarters," she looked down from her place in the saddle and gave him a sad smile.

"Since _when?_"

"No one knows. He's in a meeting with the Generalissimo discussing who should take his place as Commander, should he…"

Jean narrowed his eyes. "Why would he keep something like that from me?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"He has his reasons," Mikasa stated, repeating what she had told Jean fifteen years prior. "But we must start preparing for a new Commander." She gazed out to the looming wall in front of them.

"Any idea who?" Jean asked softly, fully prepared to hear Mikasa utter her own name. Heaven knew she was the strongest of them all, and more than capable of leading the entire Scouting Legion to swift victories against the Titans.

_Or would it be Eren? _His mind niggled at the subconscious suggestion.

"I honestly don't know," Mikasa answered, deep in thought. "Once Erwin…passes, the Generalissimo will announce his successor. It could be anyone at this point."

They were silent the rest of the way back to the stone castle. Upon arriving in the courtyard, she handed the reins of her horse to another Legion member, walking with Jean to the main hall.

"Mikasa. About your son…" Jean changed the subject, trying to block out the heavy news until the time was right. His heart was beginning to race, pounding with the inevitable. _My mentor. Why?_

"I know, Jean. Believe me, _I know_."

"Ah."

"Feel free to discipline him any way you want." Mikasa crossed her arms, and sighed angrily.

"He's not exactly like the Captain, then?" Jean probed hesitantly.

"Absolutely not." Her footsteps became heavier with each meter as they drew closer to their destination. "And yet, so much so," she suddenly offered, her voice sounding low and pained.

"Captain! Squad Leader!" a junior member ran up to the pair, boots slapping against the gravel. He saluted them both. "The Commander wishes to speak with you in his office, sirs!"

Jean started at the message. "What, _now?_" He glanced at Mikasa, who was sporting her customary scowl, arms still crossed.

"As soon as possible, Squad Leader. The Commander says it's quite urgent, sir!" the younger man held his salute, eyes shifting between the two senior members.

"Fine," Jean conceded quickly. _Terminally ill_ Mikasa's voice rang inside his head. "Dismissed, Cadet."

The junior scurried away from his superiors, a cloud of worry and despair settling around them.

* * *

"Commander Erwin, sir!" Jean and Mikasa saluted smartly before stepping gingerly into the room, the smell of disinfectant heavy in the air.

Erwin's graying hair was plastered across his forehead, sticky with perspiration, as he slouched in his desk chair and his head leaned back against the dark wood. His breathing was labored and uneven.

"Jean," the Commander eyed him. "And Captain." He heaved himself from his chair with difficulty. "I'm afraid I don't have much time on my clock," he began, getting right to the point. "_Two weeks_ the physician reports. And the matter of my replacement," he straightened his back and walked slowly, but proudly, to the small table in the corner of his office, "has been resolved between the Generalissimo and me." He handed Mikasa a folded letterhead, the seal of the highest military officer stamped across the front.

"I have named you temporary Commander of the Scouting Legion until my death, Captain. That letter, however, contains the name of the next permanent Commander, and should not be revealed until the Generalissimo orders, Ackerman," he commanded, his demeanor still cool and collected. "No expeditions beyond the Wall have been planned for the next month. So take it easy, Captain."

"Sir!" Mikasa acknowledged, not daring to look down at the letter in her hand.

"You're dismissed, Captain. I'd like to speak with Kirstein alone for a moment." He walked back to his desk stiffly, almost throwing himself into the chair.

Once Mikasa had departed, Jean walked around behind the desk, staring out the window. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Commander? We could have done something about this much sooner."

"There are some things I only trust myself with, Jean," Erwin answered calmly. "I am content with the life I've lived."

"So be it," Jean retorted, immediately regretting his words. His throat swelled with irritation and grief.

Erwin laughed harshly. "I've seen thousands of lives tossed to the wind for my actions; who am I to choose the exact time I shall die? It is oddly ironic that I be taken by an illness, rather than by the battlefield, don't you think? A dissatisfying and unglorified death for one who was obsessed with it for years."

Jean dropped his head. "Shall I hold my place as Squad Leader until your passing then, Commander? What are your orders?"

Erwin dragged his hand across his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. "In the event of my death, Squad Leaders and Senior Team Leaders are to report immediately to the Generalissimo for the revealing of my replacement," he said casually, despite the heaviness lingering in the room. "No junior members. You may keep your position."

Jean waited for further instructions, leaning on the windowsill. When none were forthcoming, he replied, "That's it?"

"I have nothing more to offer to the Scouting Legion. Even my death has been snatched from me," Erwin answered, his face pale.

Jean felt his voice go bitter with despondency. "Do you have so little faith in us that you refuse to offer any more guidance, Commander? Do you feel nothing? You would rather languish in this hard-earned _misery_?"

_You never know when to stop, Jean_.

"You think too little of me, Kirstein." Erwin barked out his strange cackle again, fingering the emerald medallion that hung around his neck.

"I believe I have chosen my successor well."

* * *

The Thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion was dead by the end of the week, having finally succumbed to his illness.

The Legion's senior members were summoned to the Generalissimo's office within the innermost Wall, Sina, and Jean walked stiffly as he passed members of the Military Police Brigade.

_Cowards. Debauchers. Thieves. Liars._

"Captain Ackerman, if you please," the Generalissimo placed Erwin's emerald medallion, which signified his rank as Commander of the Scouting Legion, in front of him on his desk. He held out his hand and gestured to Mikasa. "What will you do with the body?"

She saluted. "After convening with my fellow soldiers, we've agreed to properly cremate Erwin Smith, Thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion, as is his right as a soldier. The burning will take place two days from now to prevent spread of infection from the body." She answered, the hand behind her back clutching Erwin's last letter.

The Generalissimo nodded, satisfied with her response. "And what of his replacement? Who is to be our Fourteenth Commander, Captain?"

"Commander Erwin Smith's last order to me was to keep this letter sealed until your command, Generalissimo. No one has seen the contents, and as such, we are without a permanent leader at the moment."

The older man folded his hands. "Very good then, Captain. You may open the letter, and we shall see who will receive the glory of becoming the Fourteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion." He stared down his glasses at the eight people in the room.

Mikasa slid a finger beneath the wax seal, breaking open the letter. _"In the event of my death, I, Erwin Smith, Thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion of the Military, have selected a candidate for the next Commander, numbering Fourteen. The decision will be left entirely to the Generalissimo, but I implore him to deeply consider my selection, should he have any reason to disagree." _Mikasa read slowly, eyes skipping ahead to the next line. Her hand clenched around the paper as she read out the name.

_"Jean Kirstein."_

Eight pairs of eyes swiveled to Jean and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I…" he sucked in a large breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, firming up his resolve.

_You said I could do it, Marco_.

"If the Generalissimo agrees, I accept."

* * *

Jean felt the weight of the emerald around his neck grow heavier with every step back from Wall Sina, but he dared not touch the medallion to adjust it. The Generalissimo had had no argument with Erwin's choice, and had promptly ordered the younger man to come forward, looping the small pendant through his collar. Jean had saluted his superior and walked out of the office, now mankind's leader in the everlasting campaign against the Titans.

Mikasa squeezed his shoulder as they entered a carriage, "Why are you so surprised, Jean?" she asked as they made their way back to Headquarters.

Jean's eyes wandered out the window, his reflection sullen in the glass. "I'm not surprised, Captain," he didn't look at her. "Just a little more burdened." He inhaled slowly and let it out, dropping his head to the window. "Did Erwin really think…"

"Of course he did," Mikasa's head jerked to face him. "Why wouldn't he? He trusted you with his most important matters, Jean. Why doubt him now?"

"Because _three hundred_ lives are depending on my orders, Mikasa. The _entire Scouting Legion._ If that doesn't scare you…I'm just not sure if I can bear that responsibility. To throw away my very _humanity_…"

"What's done is done," she said shortly, mouth twisting into a tight scowl. "You must learn to. We've all known we would have to sooner or later, Jean."

"I know. _Shit_. _Fuck. Goddamnit!_" Jean swore and pounded a fist into the plush seat of the carriage. He stifled a heaving sob within his chest, grinding his teeth in anguish.

"It's okay, Jean," Mikasa said quietly, silently agonizing with her friend. She watched him break down in front of her, tears leaking from his formerly calm eyes. He gave a small whimper as his hand brushed the cord of the medallion around his neck, throwing his head back against the wall of the carriage, and clenching his teeth.

That was the last time Mikasa saw Jean Kirstein cry.

* * *

Jean waited in the courtyard for his Captain and her son, tapping his foot impatiently against the stone floor of the courtyard in Headquarters. The Scouting Legion was going out beyond the Wall today, and they were on a tight schedule; they couldn't afford to miss the time. He finally caught sight of the black-haired pair crossing the gravel toward him, Mikasa's twenty-one year old son fidgeting with the gear straps on his shoulders.

"Captain," Jean nodded to her as she approached, her face slightly distressed. He turned to her son, eyeing the slight man. "Ackerman. Ready to go when you are. Follow the formation this time, Squad Leader."

"Of course, Commander," he replied, and mounted his waiting horse, edging closer to Armin and Eren, speaking lightly to them.

Once Jean was sure his four Squad Leaders and their Senior Team Leaders had checked in with him, he gave the signal to depart.

"Teams Three and Seven cover my right flank!" Jean ordered, "One and Eight to the rear. Four and Ten to my left flank. Two and Nine in front. Five and Six cover the wagons!" He yelled out commands, his gear rattling as three hundred soldiers picked up their speed to a gallop as they thundered to the gate in the wall.

The wind whipped his green cloak around him as he led the Scouting Legion past the wall of stone, his brows furrowed in heavy determination.

_"I've done some pretty terrible things during my time as Commander, Jean."_

_"We all have, sir. Some more than others."_

_"I'm sure I am guilty of even the most inhumane crimes."_

_"For the persistence and survival of humanity, sir."_

_"Could you do it, if forced to?"_

_"Sir?"_

_"Toss aside your humanity, to __**save**__ humanity. Could you do it?"_

_"With all due respect sir, I'm sure I will never be in such a position that would force me to decide something like that."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I am content with my place as Senior Team Leader under Captain Ackerman, sir. We work well together, and I do not foresee anyone replacing me, nor do I wish it." _

_"There are certain times that call for such a decision, Jean. If the Captain were to, would you follow?"_

_"Perhaps, sir. But the value of a human life is something I do not take lightly. Only if there was no other way possible."_

_"You see my position then, Jean? The corner I am backed into? Sometimes you must become the very thing you are fighting to protect against it."_

Jean wiped stray tears from his eyes, relieved that none of his subordinates could see his face.

_I understand now, Commander, what you were trying to teach me._

And suddenly, Marco's smiling face blessed his blurry vision.

_You should be here, Marco. _

_You said I could do it._

_I finally have._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if Jean and/or Mikasa (or Erwin, for that matter) were out-of-character. I found it a bit difficult to write interactions between Erwin and Jean, considering they're _somewhat_ alike. I also had to figure out Mikasa and Jean's awkward relationship (plus they're _older_) so...yeah. Hopefully it didn't come out too terrible! Shoot me a message if you want!**

**Part III is coming soon, and will feature Hanji Zoe and Armin Arlert. See the first part of this series for the fanart and "pairings."**


End file.
